Businesses in today's competitive environment can frequently face the challenges of having to offer more with fewer resources. For example, businesses may be under pressure to deliver goods and services to the market at a faster, cheaper rate and at higher quality than in previous times. As business process automation continues to grow across the corporate, government, and defense sectors, enterprise agility can be crucial.
For a product or service to be successful and valuable to the enterprise, it can be important for the speed and agility of IT (information technology) operations implementing and integrating process automation components associated with the product or service to match the speed and agility of business analysts redesigning the process. This implementation speed and agility can occur more readily if process implementation and integration can become independent of specific information resources and specific automation applications.